


Minako Must Cheer Up

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based. Kunzite's spirit worries about Minako for various reasons.





	Minako Must Cheer Up

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Author's note - Thanks to everyone reading my Sailor Moon stories and Kudos with Bookmarks. I really appreciate it. :)

 

Minako smiled and approached the kunzite gem by her bed. She viewed Kunzite’s spirit materializing above it. She was sheepish after he frowned. ‘’I’ll return you to Mamoru later. I’m going to buy a microphone today. It’s so that I can practice to become a good idol.’’

‘’Why am I here?’’ Kunzite asked.

‘’We were together during our past lives. We can be together during our present lives.’’

*You will probably forget to return me to Mamoru.* Worry filled Kunzite’s eyes. He watched as Minako ran out of her bedroom. Kunzite’s shoulders slumped at a snail’s pace. His frown remained. *You will definitely forget to return me to Mamoru* he thought. 

Minako ran to a local shop. Her smile came back. After pausing, she focused on a window. *The microphone should be here* she thought. Minako saw a barren space where the microphone was. She gasped prior to a frown. 

*I saved up for a long time.* Tears formed in Minako’s eyes for a few seconds. Her shoulders slumped. Minako eventually returned to Kunzite and her bedroom. She viewed him tilting his head to one side. She approached him. 

Minako saw concern in Kunzite’s eyes. She found herself in his arms. Another smile returned. Minako forgot about the microphone as she rested her head on Kunzite.

 

The End


End file.
